between_the_worldsfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight
Name: Midnight, also known as the First Lich Species: Human? Gender: Male Age: Physically he seems to be 30, but his actual age is somewhere along the trillions. Appearance: Almost all the time he wears a completly black armor, his skin is very pale, his eyes are still lightly blue, but his hair has lost all of it's color and is white now. Personality: Silent and unapproachable, he is impossible to guess, even you think he is your friend he will not heistate to kill you if you are in the way of his objective. With anyone he truly befriended, he will protect them untill he dies no matter what Physical Abilities: Even though his body looks like it's the one of a average human, he has incredibly inhuman strength and speed, plus in combination with all the time he had to learn to wield a sword, he is somebody you do not want to be against. Other Abilities: The obvious ability here is necromancy, he is able to revive any undead, to it's full capabilities, it is rumoured that he destroyed a universe and commands it, though commanding brainless undead isn't exactly fun. The other power he has is the power to create creatures like hundreds of types of undead golems and things as such, he can even summon elementals or many other creatures, but he preffers to use necromancy above all. Possessions: Darkstalker: His mysterious sword, it is said that it contains enough power to annhiliate a galaxy with one swing, though when he fights he keeps it at the level of the creature or monster he's fighting. Holy Killer: Despite the name, there is nothing holy about this armor, but it's name does make some sense as it protects him from the only thing that could still harm(not kill) him, holy magic. That doesn't mean the armor is less effective against fire or dark magic. Smoke: His pet gargoyle, he doesn't like it when people call it his pet as it is a intelligent being. This creature is as old as Midnight himself as this is the last creature alive from his world, though the creature rarely fights, it is very powerfull as it defeated highly famous warriors. It's most obvious, but also helpfull skill is the ability to create smoke around it, be it regular smoke, poisonous smoke or even sleep-inducing smoke. Story Hooks: Telling Midnights story so far would be pointless as counting trilions years of age it would take a impossible amount of time to detail it all. So I am going to say what everyone knows about him. He is believed to be a human, as he looks like one, but what he truly is, is impossible to know. He has utterly immense powers that even rival those of gods. Also one thing he refuses to tell is what caused his hate towards lycan creatures, but most lycans hate him back, especially that he, with the help of some people at the Tavern took down the Lycan god, who he didn't say to anyone. Since that day he frequented the Tavern, you can often find him sitting at the bar drinking some wine and though nobody wants to ask him stories, he gladly says a story from his past.